evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Peace
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 4,000 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 10%) * heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 5%) * 73 gems (probability 1%) * 1221 gold (probability 2%) * Heretic token (probability 7,5%) * Acolyte token (probability 3%) * 2 Stamina potions (probability ?%) Booster composition Heretic booster contains one legendary card. It needn't be a portal legendary! Testing on limited sample indicates 50% of legendaries are either Colossus or Leviathan. Combined with low drop rate of Heretic tokens (7,5%) makes grinding quite ineffective. Story Bone Oracle: My brother orcs have vanished. Find them, and I swear to reward you richly! Honest! I really mean it! Flameling appears Evoker: A Flameling outside the crater? That's odd. The island orcs are a mighty tribe. They can't just be gone! Flameling: It'sssssss cold here! No place for usssss! Flameling disappears Evoker: These are hill dwarves. What brings them here? Maybe they killed the orcs? Lava Toad appears Rock Detonator: Hey! Leave that toad alone! It's mine! I've never seen so many toads in one place! I love these guys. If you squeeze 'em just right... Magma comes out! Evoker: It seems the dwarves are only here... ...to harvest the toads as an energy source. So where did the orcs go? Rock Detonator: You just hate dwarves, don't you? Racist. Fire creatures are crawling frantically from their holes, as if fleeing disaster. Evoker: Earthquake! The island is rising again! Flameling: The Great One drove usss from our cozy home! Bone Oracle: Have you found my brothers yet? Evoker: No sign of them so far. Harpy appears Harpy: An evoker of the Young Tribes? Begone, wretch. Evoker: Harpies haven't been seen in millennia. I thought they were a myth, honestly... Harpy: The Old Ones have returned to rule again! Evoker: Is 'Old Ones' what the harpies call themselves? Or is she some kind of herald? Harpy: Our empire arises from the waves... ...the Great Devourer from the lava. Evoker kills Harpy Bone Oracle: I have heard stories of the Old Ones... ...but they were bringers of peace. Medusa: Delay them, Minotaur. I'll start the invocation. Minotaur appears Bone Oracle: Dragons & demons once waged eternal war. The Old Ones helped the Gods to bind them. But the Young Tribes -- orcs, elves & the rest -- betrayed the Old Ones. No story tells how. Evoker kills Minotaur Bone Oracle: If the Old Ones return, it may be to doom us. I will cast the oracle bones and report back. Djinn: I've never seen anyone as small as you. What color is your blood, little one? You had enough time to make peace. You failed. Now we will force peace upon you. Evoker kills Djinn Bone Oracle: The oracle bones tell of a mighty serpent. They say it will ascend unto the skies. Medusa appears Medusa: Stop struggling! We are here to help you. Bone Oracle: What have you done to my brothers? Medusa: They did not love peace. Bone Oracle: Avenge my tribe, I beg you. Evoker: Oh, no -- the earth trembles once more! Bone Oracle: The Great One awakes! I feel its power! Colossus appears Evoker: The crater is cracking! Something is trying to force its way out! Medusa: You are too late. The invocation is complete! Thanks to us, the world will be reborn in fire. A huge cloud of ash pours from the volcano. Something writhes within. Bone Oracle: The Great Devourer arises! Run! Orcs and children first! Leviathan appears. Leviathan: Eons have I slept. How the world has changed! Everywhere I see only hate and destruction. Bone Oracle: Our battles have drawn the wrath of the Gods! Leviathan: Yes. The Gods sent me to restore peace. Evoker: I want to say 'Gods help us', but... ...I guess this is the help they think we need. We're on our own. Leviathan: Be brave, little ones. It will all be over soon. Medusa: Fools -- the scourge of the Gods can't be killed! Cut off his head, and it will merely grow back. Don't you understand? It's for your own good! Evoker kills Medusa Bone Oracle: O Devourer, I swear to live in peace! Spare me! Eat these guys instead! Leviathan: You would oppose the will of the Gods? Evoker kills Leviathan Leviathan: My power wanes. I must leave this world. History Divine Peace was opened in the following periods: # February 2015 # November 5, 2015 - November 30, 2015 # January 11 - January 25 , 2016 # May 2 - May 16, 2016 # August 1, 2016 - August 8, 2016 # February 12, 2018 - February 18, 2018 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the other dates Divine Peace was opened? What are the exact dates? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!